Mending
by thisisntanaccount
Summary: After the Final Battle, Hermione Granger decides to return to Hogwarts to complete her education, much against Harry and Ron's wishes. Her relationship with Ron is ill suited, something she wishes to put behind. When a certain Slytherin comes into her life, it may be what she needs. But how can Hermione love the person who tormented her, who had hurt her perhaps irreparably?
1. Chapter 1: Hermione

**Hi!**

 **This is my first fanfic, a Dramione centered post-final battle.**

 **Updates will most likely not be consistent, however, I will do my best to see this story completed.**

 **I appreciate any reviews, critique or not, please leave your thoughts!**

 **My plan for this story is to go from Hermione and Draco's 7th year to several years into the future.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.s. any pen name/ Username suggestions**

The train blew its whistle, and Hermione Granger stared out the window, wondering if she was making the best decision of her life-or the worse.

Both Harry and Ron had tried to dissuade her from completing her final year at Hogwarts, yet she was adamant. The pair had reminded her before she boarded the train that a position to train as an auror alongside the two was always an option, but she staked her claim.

She didn't want opportunities to be handed to her. Hermione was prepared to give up a year in the real world in order to finish her education.

After the final battle, Hermione had explored a tentative relationship with Ron, however, it soon became clear to Hermione that Ron wasn't the one for her. Ron refused to see their troubles, and did not want to give up on their shaky relationship so fast.

In the mere months since the final battle, cracks were beginning to appear and grow rapidly, and she just didn't feel herself, it didn't feel _right._

Hermione was angry with herself for not being able to express her thoughts to Ron, knowing that her childhood friendship very well depended on their relationship holding together.

"Hey,"

A familiar voice broke her thoughts, and Hermione looked up to see a smiling Ginny before her. Since the battle, Harry and Ginny had gotten together. Hermione had never seen her friend so alive, so happy, so complete.

And something inside of her craved it too.

"Hey Gin," Hermione responded. "It feels so strange to be back here, doesn't?"

The younger witch smiled in return, "Definitely. Last year, Hogwarts was like an inescapable prison, and now, I feel at home coming back."

The two chatted briefly, until a sound of the twin doors to their compartments grating open broke the conversation.

"Granger, Weasley,"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the familiar voice.

"Malfoy," she started, with a sigh. If she was being truthful, she never expected him to show up at Hogwarts now, even after his family was pardoned from their crimes. Hermione had accepted that Malfoy had been coerced into making rash decisions, however Harry and Ron refused to see so. "What do you want?"

"I've heard you've been made Head Girl."

She nodded coolly in response, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Well you see, I've been made Head Boy, and I've come to tell you. you're late to the heads meeting. Not a great start."

"Shit!" She gasped. He smirked in response. "Sorry Gin, I've totally forgotten about the meeting. I'll see you later?"

"Totally," the red head returned, nonchalantly.

Inside, Hermione's mind was reeling. How could Malfoy being Head Boy even come into the picture! Of all the choices. Her stomach tightened at the thought of the two having to share dorms from now on.

Surely she had made a mistake in coming back.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco

**Hello to all my readers!**

 **This is Chapter Two to Mending which will feature Draco's perspective.**

 **I feel like in many(not all) of the Dramione fanfics I have read, it is mainly told from Hermione's perspective. And while I love them both, I wish I could hear more from Draco, as he has a lot of complex layers to unlock.**

 **I hope that I've managed to do some justice to his character here!**

 **Just to clarify, everything was canon up until this story. The Final Battle happened, Voldemort is gone, the Malfoys were pardoned etc.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **-m**

Draco swept his silvern eyes across the corridor, unable to suppress the feeling of claustrophobia that was bubbling up.

He didn't want to be back.

Not after all the damage his family had done. That _he_ had done.

Only cold stares met his searching gaze as he looked for someone, _anyone_ familiar.

His Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest felt like a joke. As if anyone would take him seriously.

Down a few compartments, he laid eyes on Blaise Zabini, one he knew to be a Slytherin in his year, and had remained a neutral stance in the war. Of all the people, he decided that Blaise would give him a chance. He hoped.

He slid the doors open, and was answered with a stiff nod from Blaise. Draco shuffled his feet into the compartment and hefted his bags on the overhead carriers. Dead silence ensued after Draco was seated, and he couldn't seem to remember such an awkward time.

A quick glance at his pure gold watch, like the golden snitch itself, told him he still had an hour yet before the head's meeting began.

"Erm, Draco," he muttered to the still silent Blaise, holding his hand out limply. _Stupid,_ he reminded himself, _of course he knows that._

"Yeah. So I've heard," he responded, turning back to his magazine and ignoring his handshake.

"Right," Draco responded, keeping his gaze down, "Of course."

The hour seemed to drag on, and Draco tried to be content with staring out the window, and ignoring the unwelcoming environment he had faced so far.

Flitting his gaze to his watch for seemingly the hundredth time, he rose, deciding that it was time to leave. Or at least, he had had enough of the hostility, however, Blaise rose to follow him. Of course, with the Slytherin numbers so depleted, anyone fifth year and above was automatically a prefect.

At least this year.

The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor prefects were already sitting around the mahogany table, talking aimlessly. The absence of Slytherin's did not go unnoticed by any. Hardly a single prefect spared Draco a glance.

"We seem to be missing our Head Girl. You, go get here," Ernie Macmillan, one of the Hufflepuff prefects directed to Draco. He seemed his old self, content to letting others know he was in charge.

"Right. Erm, who is she?" Draco asked.

"Hermione Granger." Ernie sighed, as though Draco was wasting his time purposely.

"Right."

Granger! That know-it-all, who prevented him from being top of their class, proved his family wrong that really, blood status meant nothing. To have to spend an entire school year with her, even after-

Draco stopped. He didn't want to go there. But-

Even after that night in the manor.

Something he had spent months trying to justify, to no avail.

Just as the wounds were scabbing over, coming back to Hogwarts, seeing _her,_ opened them no matter how hard he tried to heal.

He walked down the corridors in search of Herm- no, Granger, trying to ignore the snickers he heard when students laid eyes on his Head Boy badge.

It was a joke.

That Slytherin Prince he once was, was gone.

 **Thank you for reading, and please leave reviews on what I can improve on!**

 **-m**


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione

**a/n: Here's Chapter 3 from Hermione's perspective.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-m**

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts felt like Hermione was in a dream. Even after the summer being dedicated to its repair, with the help of magic, it wasn't the same.

It lacked the security that had always been present in previous years.

The sorting ceremony was shorter than Hermione had ever experienced, hardly any first years were willing to go to Hogwarts, with its reputation in ruins. Many, even in Great Britain decided to attend Beauxbatons, away from the war-broken school.

Seeing Professor McGonagall sit in Dumbledore's old seat, and give the start of the year speech was almost too much.

She had spoken about the Final Battle, and the valiant efforts to restore Hogwarts to its full glory, yet her speech did not hold the humor and familiarity of Dumbledore's.

Hermione settled uncomfortably next to her fellow Gryffindors. She was pleased to see that in addition to Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Parvati had returned. Amongst the younger crowd, she only recognized Dennis Creevey, whom had been part of the families who had suffered losses in the war-his older brother, Colin.

Combined in the other houses, Hermione also caught sight of Luna, Ernie, Hannah and even Blaise, from Slytherin.

And, sitting in the far end of the Slytherin table, Malfoy. She was surprised to see him alone, as Hermione presumed he was something of a figure at Hogwarts.

It shocked Hermione to see so few students return to Hogwarts, and hardly more starting as first years. It seemed like a daunting task, to pick up the schools reputation.

"Hey, Hermione!" Neville's round face peered down at her, anxiously.

"Hmm, yeah?" she muttered, drawn from her thoughts.

"Are you good? You seemed a bit lost. It's time to head to the dorms."

"Right. Thanks Neville. We should catch up later, yeah?"

"Why not now?" he questioned. "We can't have gotten homework yet?"

"Of course not." Hermione chuckled. "I've only got to head to my dorms."

"Oh! I've totally forgotten! Head Dorms, eh? How lucky."

"Right. _Lucky."_ Hermione sighed under her breath. "Well, I best be going."

She stumbled off, towards where she saw Malfoy headed moments before.

Trying to block out memories, as she passed by the hallways, but it was a lost cause.

 _Here's where Fred died. And Tonks, and Lupin, and so many more._

She stared at the bottom of the staircase, where she had kissed Ron with reckless abandon. If only she hadn't made the first move, maybe she wouldn't be in a dysfunctional relationship with the man she once loved, and now felt like she didn't know at all.

"Oh look! The Head Girl!"

She looked up to see a portrait she had never noticed before beaming down at her.

"Erm, yeah, that's me. Could you tell me how to get to the Head Dorms?"

"But of course! Just down that hallway, dear, and to the left."

Hermione was strongly reminded of Mrs. Weasley, causing a wash of homesickness to flood over her. She had not been able to track down her parents from Australia, so the Weasley's were almost like her adopted family.

Murmuring her thanks, her footsteps echoing harshly in the dimly lit corridor, Hermione made her way to the oak door.

"Password?" it queried.

"Larkspur."

In response, the door swung open, and Hermione was met by the stare of Draco Malfoy's liquid silver eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Draco

a/n:

As always, I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews of any comments or suggestions!

-m

Draco met Hermione's chocolatey brown eyes with his own, and opened his mouth to make a scathing remark, when he was hit by a rush of memories.

Aunt Bella raising her wand, pressing her knife against Hermione's pale throat. Retching, trying to pull away, shrinking back at Bellatrix's snarls, choking on her own screams, Hermione lay in agony.

"Where is it! I know you know, you filthy mudblood. Just. Tell me!"

Those same chocolate-brown eyes met Draco's, pleading with him to stop Bellatrix.

But he only stood there.

Coward.

"Granger," he croaked. "What do you-"

"Malfoy," she broke in warily. "Look, I'm tired of this. We both have a job to do, we both came back to Hogwarts for one thing: finish our education. Not to jump down each other's throat every other second. I understand that you would never be friends with the likes of me. But can at least pretend not to hate me so much!"

Turning on her heel, she stormed up to her dorm.

"Someone's got her knickers in a twist," Draco murmured to himself, but his heart wasn't in it. Jumping at the sound of Hermione slamming her wooden door, he shook his head. It was going to be a long term.

He trudged up to his own quarters, dropped on bed and let out a muted scream of mirth.

The self-righteous, pretentious bi-

He stopped short, surveying the room. Silver and green, banners, sheets, curtains, everywhere.

Draco was tired of being associated as a Slytherin, the house of dark wizards, Voldemort, the house that sent his family's reputation to tatters.

It was as though he had lost all sense of control.

Tearing down the moss colored curtains with silver detailing, the banners of leering snakes, and ripping his sheets to unrecognizable ribbons.

At this point, he didn't care what Hermione thought of all the clamor. Mercifully, Hermione did not seek him out of the rest of the night, and ignored the din.

All he wanted to do was to expel the hanging Slytherin feel he couldn't seem to shake.

It was only a reminder of his failures.


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione

Hermione,

Harry and I have checked the date for your first Hogsmeade trip, and we have the weekend off. Let me know if you and Ginny are able to meet up.

Cheers,

Ron

Unsurprisingly, Ron's letter contained no inquiries of Hermione's well being. Sighing, she reached to grab her inkwell and quill.

Sure, Ron,

Meet at noon at The Three Broomsticks? How has auror training been?

Yours,

Hermione

The weeks at Hogwarts seemed to inch by, something that Hermione had never experienced at the castle. For her, the summer always dragged on, whereas time picked up greatly once arriving at school.

For one, the teaching styles had varied upon the arrival of new staff. Potions was being taught again by Horace Slughorn, though he was only temporary, and eager to get back to his retirement. Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts all sported new professors which took much getting used to. In addition, Neville was posing as a teachers aid for Professor Sprout, and was making plans to take on the Herbology post as soon as Sprout retired.

Hermione rarely had time to spare, and dark circles began to take permanent host under her eyes. She found herself at the library until the early hours of the morning, in part to get out of the Head Dorms and avoid Malfoy, but also because the workload was almost too much for her, especially with the addition of her Head Duties. During rounds, she made sure to keep a respectable distance from Malfoy. In fact, she doubted two words had been exchanged between the two.

She was no stranger to the feeling of not being good enough. Harry and Ron had always put her on a pedestal of excellence, and she was terrified that they would come to the realization that she had stresses too about school. Before tests or final grades, mental breakdowns would almost suffocate her, yet having Harry and Ron around reminded her to keep her emotions in check. It didn't matter that she seemed to always manage to pass. Her friends only amounted it to natural, effortless talent, but really, it was a thousand tears shed, writing till her wrists ached, and eyes could barely stay open.

She didn't want them to see how she really felt.

She didn't want anyone to.

The first trip to Hogsmeade was planned the third weekend of October, and Hermione welcomed the distraction.

Hermione looked over the bathroom counter, assessing her appearance. She had applied a sheer coat of makeup-concealer around her under eye bags and and a bit of highlights here and there just to make her feel and look more awake. She didn't want Harry and Ron to fault Malfoy for her haggard appearance. And part of her wanted to look presentable for Ron. Maybe it was a chance to turn a new leaf.

Entering the Great Hall, she caught sight of a flash of brick-red hair. "Ginny!" she called. "Hermione," the younger witch smiled, beckoning her over.

Together, they made their way through a sea of students, to Hogsmeade. The cool, fall air hit Hermione's face, and she gulped the icy freshness with greed. It had been ages, really, since she had been outside.

Ginny gushed on about her excitement of seeing Harry again, though Hermione was only half listening.

"How are things with Ron?" Hermione nodded back listlessly. "Hey, Hermione?"

"What? Oh! Sorry Gin. Just tired." the witch in question responded.

The two made their way to The Three Broomsticks, and Hermione noticed how different the store looked. Since it was demolished by the war, the cosy shop had been rebuilt with several roaring fireplaces, and lantern floating around the ceiling, much like those in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny made their way to a small round oak table in the back. A quick glance at the old grandfather clock told Hermione that they had a quarter of an hour left until Harry and Ron were due to arrive.

Chatting about nonsensical things, the two witches waited apprehensively for the boys to come. "Gin! Mione!" Harry's voice rang through the small enclosement, as he rushed over, Ron in tow. Without hesitating, he swept up Ginny in his arms. Their lips connected, and Hermione was reminded of movies she used to watch with her mother, an embattled soldier, or something like such, coming home to greet his love, who had waited for him patiently for years, never once thinking about anyone else. The exchange between her best friends seemed almost too intimate and personal to watch. Clearing her throat, Hermione turned away.

"OI! Hands off my sister." Ron muttered after a few minutes, only half joking. Tearing away from Ginny, Harry turned to Hermione. Her brought her into a chaste hug, and she whispered in his ear, "I've missed you, Harry."

"As have I," He responded with a grin, releasing her.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, making no move to get any closer.

"Ron," she responded, unsure of what else there was to say. The dead air between them hung uncomfortably.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks that seemed to say, ouch.

"So Harry, how has auror training been?" Ginny asked, with a slight purr. Their two hands were joined, resting on the table. Ron rolled his eyes at this, but Hermione's throat tightened. She wished for that easiness between Ron that Harry and Ginny possessed.

"It's been good. Hard, but I've gotten a promotion. I'll be a fully trained auror by spring." "Wow," Hermione responded. "What kind of training do they have you do? I have a book on the history of aurors, if you'd like to borrow it?"

"Thanks Mione," Harry chuckled. Ron snickered under his breath. "Classic Hermione."

Harry ignored Ron's jab, and began to speak of his training, and Hermione and Ginny filled him in on the happenings at Hogwarts.

After an hour and a half had ticked by, Harry suggested the foursome split up, and he and Ginny got up briskly, and left the Three Broomsticks, Ginny all giggles.

Hermione and Ron sat in uncomfortable silence, she drinking her butterbeer, he his firewhiskey. "How has auror training been for you?" Hermione asked, realising Ron had had little to say about the experience.

Bitterly, he responded, "As expected. I'm bloody lousey at it. I plan on notifying Kingsley of my resignation next month."

"So, you're quitting," Hermione quipped. "Ronald! You've only been doing training for a few months. Don't tell me you're giving up already."

"Don't talk to me like that!" He sneered. "Not everyone can be good at everything they do." he lowered his voice. "Like you, Harry."

"Does Harry know?"

"Of course not! He'd only try and talk me out of it."

Oh, and I won't?"

"As my girlfriend, you should respect my decision." His voice was raising dramatically.

"What? So you can quit, like you always do? Run back to Mummy?" she asked, quietly. Deep down, Hermione knew it wasn't about auror training.

When Ron abandoned she and Harry last year when they needed him most, the wound he left couldn't be easily sewn up and forgotten.

Face as red as his hair, he opened his mouth to retort, "How dare you? This-this is completely different."

"Different how? Ron, you run from what you're afraid of. Being in Harry's shadow, doing things to the bare minimum, I'm tired of it. I'm done. "

It scared her how easily she was able to break off their relationship. Almost like nothing. As if it never _was_ anything.

She stood up abruptly, knocking over her butterbeer and stormed out, ignoring the agape mouths and questioning glances that followed. Wrenching the door open, she strode out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Bloody Ron and his bloody insecurities." she cursed under her breath. She knew she was out of line, but she was beyond caring.

In her haste, she collided with an unknown force, causing them both to tumble to the ground. "Watch where you're going Granger," Malfoy snapped icly.

"Sorry," she muttered, wincing. Why was she even apologizing to him?

His gaze softened. Offering his hand, he helped her to her feet. "Erm, thanks."

"Well I-" he began.

"-Hermione! What the hell just happened?" Ron shrieked, trudging into sight.

"Ron, I told you, I'm don-"

"Well, look who we have here," Malfoy smirked.

"Bugger off Malfoy. No one wants a bloody Death Eater around." Ron snapped.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. Drac-no, Malfoy's face paled, of that was possible, as though he has been slapped.

"You're right, for the first time ever. No one wants a Death Eater around. Lucky for you, I'm no Death Eater." he answered quietly.

"He's not a Death Eater Ron. For the last time, grow up."

Ron snorted. "Yeah right. Everyone knows you're a fucking Death Eater." Pulling up Malfoy's sleeve, he showed Hermione the dark mark. She gasped. It wasn't the dark mark that made her blood run cold, no. All over Malfoy's forearm and wrist were tiny puckered scars, some fresh and some looking months old.

Only for a second did Hermione see the scars before Malfoy dragged his sleeve down and landed a punch on Ron's face. Brandishing his wand, he gathered Ron's robes in his hand and pointed it at his throat. "Try that again, I dare you." he snarled.

"Protego!" Hermione shrieked. The force of her shield charm caused the two to blast apart. "Ron! I told you, I'm done! Both of you, bugger off. I'm going back to the castle."

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny's voice chimed through the air, as she ran up to meet the two, Harry close behind. "You'll never believe what happened!" she stopped short upon seeing Malfoy. "Yes Red, do tell. I'm simply dying to know." he deadpanned.

"Well," she said uncertainty as Harry came up behind her. Both looked disheveled, eyes bright. "Want to tell them?" Harry asked softly.

"We're engaged! Harry proposed!"

Again, that feeling of longing resurfaced, and Hermione struggled to breath. What she wouldn't give to be happy as Ginny.

"That's amazing Gin," she said. "Really. I'm so happy for you both."

"What-you're-ENGAGED!" Ron sputtered.

"Real sharp, aren't you Ron?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What about you two, eh?"

After a moment of heavy silence, Ginny spoke again. "Oh."

She embraced Hermione. "I'm so sorry," she murmured.

Hermione only shrugged back, not trusting herself to speak.


End file.
